


Definitions of Love

by neoclassicalwords



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Healing, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoclassicalwords/pseuds/neoclassicalwords
Summary: What it means to love and be loved as seen through the eyes of different Awakening characters.





	1. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, loyalty or devotion to a cause.
> 
> Lon'qu is a devoted man.

Lon'qu was a devoted man. Devoted to the people of Feroxi and now Ylisse, devoted to Ylisse's war effort, devoted to Chrom and his cause.

However, he was not devoted to women. Or particularly fond of them, either.

It all stemmed from an event in his childhood. There had been a girl he had known when he was young, cut down by strangers.

(He could still see her lifeless body bathed in blood, left there, abandoned.)

She had died and he had done nothing to stop it. He was young and untrained, but just as soon as it was over, he picked up a sword and learned to fight. And whenever he saw a-

(Lifeless, bloody)

-woman, he was petrified. He quickly discovered it was best to keep his distance.

When he was put in charge of Lissa, Ylisse's crown princess, he made sure to protect her.

Most of the time he was around her, there was no potential threats, and so she talked his ear off day in, day out. It went from grating to bearable in a period of weeks.

And then the bandits came.

It was like deja vu. A group of men closed in around her, brandishing weapons-

(swords sullied crimson with red, red blood, the blood of innocents like long ago)

-and he didn't stand idly by and watch Lissa get murdered. He was quick to action, rushing in and stopping them with precise slices.

When it was over, he took her back to camp. One of the men had nicked him with his blade, so Lissa bandaged him, cleaned the wound. That was when he saw it, that girlish glint in her eyes. He realized that she didn't frighten him, that she was a cause worth being devoted to.

In the next town Chrom's army arrived in, he stopped by a local smithy and purchased a ring. It cost him quite a bit of coin, but it was worth it to see the glimmer in her eye, to hear the glee in her voice as she held him and shouted yes upon yes.

Lon'qu was a devoted man. Devoted to the crown and devoted to Lissa.


	2. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respect and warm approval.
> 
> Frederick admires Chrom.

Frederick admires Chrom. No, admiration is too simple of a word to describe the feeling. 

Perhaps appreciation is a good substitute? No, he does more than appreciate.

Sure, at times, he's been a little too overbearing. (Chrom won't let him forget the poster incident, which gave their soldiers quite a good laugh, but actually did raise spirits, so it wasn't a failure in the slightest.) It was all for his lord's benefit, though.

He would do anything for his lord, after all.

Approval, then? No.

Approval doesn't mean brushing stray pebbles out of his lord's path, nor does it mean providing for his every whim, even when he isn't asked.

Approval doesn't mean rushing into battle when his lord is wounded to defend him, cut down any challenger with an axe, lance, or sword.

Approval doesn't mean feeling depressed upon the end of the war, when he learns his lord is getting married to someone among their army.

Jealousy, then? Jealousy of being wed? Frederick is afraid it's something else, something he caught glimpses of in their child.

Frederick is afraid that it's love, love in the deepest, most romantic of senses, and he has no idea what to do or say about it.

He can't think of anything to do, so he stands aside. At the royal wedding, he stands aside, clenching his hands together to keep them from shaking. At the reception, he tells Chrom that he's crying tears of joy for a happy couple.

Yes. Happy.


	3. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affection or liking for someone or something.
> 
> Cordelia would say that she's pretty fond of Sumia.

Cordelia would say that she's pretty fond of Sumia. They've known each other a long time, trained together, sparred. Her skin still holds the nicks from the butt of Sumia's spear, circular abrasions tattooed on her skin. Not that she minds. They're like battle scars, memorabilia that she's endlessly proud of.

She fights by Sumia as much as she can, taking hits designated for her, defending her. Sumia is relatively new to the saddle, unsure in her footing and fighting, and if something were to happen - a fatal mistake - she could never forgive herself, especially after what happened to her guard sisters at the border.

Everyone knows that she loves Chrom, but Cordelia isn't certain it's love she feels. It's sweet and innocent, but she needs a husband like she needs a sword in her chest. She feels much closer (much safer) with Sumia, in battle, in war, in... companionship.

Everyone sees Cordelia sneak off at night, but it isn't for the reason they think. She says it's to train, and maybe she gets some weird looks at the way she says it (she was never good at lying), but they leave her be. And instead of training, she sneaks off to Sumia's tent.

They laugh and talk and smile and Cordelia loves every second of it.

Loves?

That must be the right word. Loves. Then why does she feel so different than she does around Chrom. 

Because you don't really love Chrom, her mind helpfully supplies, you have a maiden's crush on him.

The idea makes unspeakable sense to her. She may vie for Chrom's attention, but she enjoys Sumia's so much more.

Noticing Cordelia's silence, Sumia pokes her arm with a hairbrush. "You still there, Delia?" She smiles sweetly.

"I'm still here," she assures and kisses her, bracing herself for negativity. When Sumia kisses back, she relaxes, and doesn't let go for anything.


	4. Enamored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be filled with feelings of love for.
> 
> Virion is enamored with Robin, but Virion has been enamored with many members of Chrom's army.

Virion is enamored with Robin, but Virion has been enamored with many members of Chrom's army. At least, it seems that way.

He's shown interest in plenty fair ladies (and a few fair lords), but nothing has been lasting. All of his flings, if you could even call them that, were short lived. It was discouraging, to say the least, but someone like Virion has never given up on the romantic front. 

On the battlefront? He's gotten out of the line of fire when he had to to avoid getting skewered or sliced into ribbons. And Robin? Robin has been there most of the time, tome and sword in hand, stabbing and swinging and casting the most advanced of spells. It gave Virion a good chance to study him.

Robin is tall with a little bit of strength in the right places. His hair is long, longer than most of the other male Shepherds, but wispy and curly. His hands are worn and calloused, the hands of any Shepherd, the hands of a warrior willing to fight for what they believe in. Beneath all that is a beautiful mind, intelligent and brilliant. He's their head strategist.

He's their head strategist... Wait.

He sat across from him, a weathered gameboard on the table. Virion won the match, but Robin always insisted on a rematch, time after time after time, for months and months into their campaign. And in the end, when Robin won for the first time in a long time, Virion reached across and placed his hand over his. When he saw Robin smile, bright and happy, he leaned over, mumbled, "A kiss for the winner?" and covered his smile with his own.


	5. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feeling of intense longing for something.
> 
> Inigo yearns for the past to be like the future.

Inigo yearns for the past to be like the future. No, not in the way of Risen and a fell dragon wreaking havoc; in the way of companionship between himself and the other children. Since their parents were gone, they were all each other had until Lucina had discovered a way to travel back in time. 

He had agreed immediately to go, even knowing the risks of failure. But some time travel mishap was almost certainly better than the date that befell their parents and would soon befall them.

Inigo wasn't sure how it would work. Would they all arrive at the same time? In the same place? Or would they be years or continents apart? The pattern didn't seem to have any rhyme or reason, time dropping them wherever it pleased.

For Inigo, he was relieved to find it was the right time, but horrified to discover that he was a continent away from Chrom's Shepherds. A continent away from his Mother and Father.

But, luckily for him, the Shepherd's campaign to Valm meant they stumbled across him. Unluckily for them, they stumbled across him and an army of Pegasus Knights and Great Knights, ready to slaughter him at any moment. 

After a long, hard-fought battle, he was home. Really home. He had received a flesh wound in the fight, only a small cut on his leg, but Olivia insisted that he look at it.

"I want to make sure you're safe - really safe. After all that fighting-"

"I'll do it," he agreed, only to ease her mind.

Inigo limped toward the medical tent, freezing in the middle of the step once he heard familiar voices (and familiar sobs). He instantly forgot about his wound, running to the opening and pushing it open wide. "You two," he gasped, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

Owain and Brady stared at him with bewildered looks before realizing.

"Inigo, son of Olivia! You are home and well in the future past!" 

Brady tried to say something, but started to sob more. Somehow, Inigo knew it wasn't from the nasty burn on his shoulder.

Inigo tried to move forward, but Owain stopped him. "By Odin's beard, they've taken a piece out of you. Let me get some medical- ahem, let me banish your wounds and ease your pain, dear hero!"

Inigo laughed, letting him wrap his leg. Brady lifted his staff with his good arm to heal the wound.

"You know, I've been yearning to see you. I missed you two the most."

They all look at each other and somehow, they know what he means and how he means it. They grin, catching up with grand stories of their battles ("Chrom practically hid me behind him," Brady said.) and enjoying every second.


	6. Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French for love, affection.
> 
> In Roseanne, the word amour means love. Cherche hasn't felt it yet for anyone but her dear Minerva.

In Roseanne, the word amour means love. Cherche hasn't felt it yet for anyone but her dear Minerva, but that doesn't count to her. She's never been on the receiving end of an affectionate gentleman, but hasn't given any special attention to a particular suitor. Flirting? She barely knows the meaning of the word, only understanding by living around Virion most of her life. 

She was never interested in Virion, though. He was too flirtatious for her tastes. She was a simple woman who wanted the simplest of loves, easy and pure like young love. 

Eventually, her mind did change, though. Maybe it was the novels she borrowed from Sumia (Ribald Tales was quite saucy) of the gossip the other Shepherds shared at mealtime, but whatever it was, she had discovered a new flavor, zesty rather than bland.

She wanted excitement, adventure, and more adrenaline than a war full of battles could provide. And Vaike, she found, could provide it for her. He was strong and charming (and surprisingly world weary, not that he would mention it to anyone else).

They spent lots of time together over the course of several months, going on patrols, working together on the Shepherds' meals, riding atop Minerva's back. When he proposed, she was delighted to realize the true meaning of amour. When they wed, she said, "I do," and continued their great adventure. When little Gerome came along after the war had finished, she and Vaike held him in their arms and never stopped smiling. He was their greatest adventure.


	7. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A matter of interest or importance to someone.
> 
> Chrom is concerned about Maribelle.

Chrom is concerned about Maribelle. She's been by Lissa's side every moment since Emmeryn's death, comforting her and drying her tears. She makes Lissa her priority, protecting and fighting alongside her at all costs. For that, he is grateful.

That doesn't negate his concerns, however. Maribelle hardly has any time to herself now, tasked with healing both physical and emotional wounds while still avoiding enemy strikes. For that, he is concerned.

All of those things together, all at once... It all seemed so overwhelming. Maybe that's why he appeared at her tent in the middle of the night.

"Maribelle?" He asked, his voice a whisper in the cool, night air. "Maribelle? Are you awake?"

He heard a yawn from inside and Maribelle appeared, looking out of the tent at him. "Oh, milord! Yes, I'm awake, whatever do you need? Is your thigh still strained?" She paused, tone concerned. "Is Lissa alright?"

"Lissa is fine, thanks to you," Chrom assured her. "I was actually worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Yes, well, you've been so busy lately... I thought that you might want some time to yourself."

Maribelle looked around. "It's night, milord. The Shepherds will talk."

"The Shepherds are asleep."

"Don't you have other priorities?"

"You're my priority right now." He put his hand over hers. She stared at him a while before nodding and letting him in.


End file.
